supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 899
Synopsis for "The Black Ring: Part Ten" Lex Luthor and Lois-bot have headed into space to retrieve the Black Lantern energy spheres that have now all been located. Luthor remarks that the sacrifices of Spalding and Finch and the hassles of having to deal with Grodd, Savage, and Larfleeze are all worth it because of the power the spheres will provide to Lex; power being the thing that Lex craves most of all. But nothing is as it seems. Lex seems startled by the sudden appearance of Brainiac. Lex appears shocked and gravely disappointed to discover that he has been manipulated by Brainiac all along. The Lois robot has been under Brainiac's control the whole time. Lois-bot previously introduced viral nanites into Luthor's bloodstream when he was wounded on his scalp and the robot dressed his wound. At that time, Lex was hung upside down, which caused the nanites to rush to his head. The nanites affected his brain, to subtly influence Lex's behavior. Brainiac explains that Lex was manipulated to take the necessary risks to locate and round up the spheres, so that Brainiac could claim them. Suddenly, Lex reveals that he has been faking his expressions of surprise and shock. His examination of the Lois-bot internals helped Lex to discover Brainiac's plan a while ago. Lex actually anticipated that Brainiac would show up. Lex and Brainiac bicker back and forth; each one criticizing the other's behavior and personality. The bickering leads to a battle, as Lex strikes the first blow, firing an energy beam from his battlesuit. They battle back and forth until Lex inflicts damage and Brainiac retreats. Lex uses his technology to turn the spheres white; and he and Lois-bot watch to see what will happen next. The Earth-bound spheres rise up into space and converge at Lex's location. The spheres combine, and seem to form a portal. A huge and menacing being emerges from the portal. A holographic image of Mister Mind then shows up, claiming that the huge being is his boss. The Mister Mind hologram says that the huge being is from the Phantom Zone and created the spheres from the Black Lantern energy. The spheres were used to create a door to allow the giant being to escape. Mister Mind indicates the he placed scientific clues and news stories for Lex to find. He claims that it was Mister Mind, not Brainiac, that actually manipulated Lex and sent him on his quest; and that Brainiac merely tried to hijack the plan. The Mister Mind hologram tells Lex that there is no power to be had here; only destruction. The Mister Mind illusion claims that Lex's death is now imminent. Also, Mister Mind claims that the huge being is going to end all life in the universe! Lex now claims that the huge being from the Phantom Zone is afraid of Lois-bot, that Lois-bot has Kryptonian technology inside of her, that the nanites also are Kryptonian technology, and that Lex can control all of it. Then Lex defeats, or maybe destroys, the huge monster, rather easily. Lex Luthor has saved the universe! The battle somehow infuses Lex with godlike power. Appearing in "The Black Ring: Part Ten" Featured Characters *Lex Luthor Supporting Characters *Lois Lane (Robot) Villains *Brainiac Other Characters *Zone Child (First Appearance) *Mister Mind (Holographic Projection) Locations *Coming Soon Items *Lex Luthor's Warsuit Vehicles *Brainiac's Skull Ship Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_899 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-the-black-ring-part-ten/37-267098/ 899 899